mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Mafia
Arr mateys! Now that we have a crew, the ship Sinistral's Fury will be setting sail on 9/26 at 10:00 PM EST. Rules *Days will be from 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM EST. *Nights 10:00PM - 10:00 AM *Planking is Optiona on Day 1 only. During Day 1, you may choose to place a vote to not plank anybody that day. I am allowing this for strategic reasons. However, if I feel that people are defaulting to this option instead of participating in discussion, it may change without warning. *Pirate Night Kills - Because of the night visit and watching dynamic, along with the Pirates' choice of who to kill each night, they must also select one of their own to perform the killing. This person will be the one affected by any result of visiting the victim that night to kill them. If the pirates do not include this information in their nightly PM, I will select one of the Pirates at random. *Night actions are not mutually exclusive and do not cancel each other unless stated otherwise. If Kraken chooses to kill a pirate and pirates choose to kill Kraken... both will die. If Kraken chooses to kill One-Eyed Jack and Pirates choose to kill Kraken, both will die and Kraken wins the game, dying in the process. *Night PMs are final. You will not be allowed to change your mind once you have sent in a PM. This applies to the Pirate Alchemist as well. *If the voting ends up as a tie, a coin toss will determine who will be planked. *There will be no hints in day/night posts. *If you are dead, don't go too far... you may still be able to participate in one way or another. *There may be a few secrets that show up during the voyage. There will be no secret win conditions however. Roles: PIRATES: Win if they are the majority on any given day. Know each other's identities and can communicate at night. *Pirate Lord - Always appears as an innocent if investigated, will show as pirate if planked. *Pirate Wench - Can select one person each night to "visit". That person fails to perform any actions for that night. (They were sorta... distracted.) Does not have any effect on Kraken. Takes precedence over all other night actions. *Pirate Alchemist - During the day, not 2x in a row. Can PM a person's name AND role. If correct, that person dies from poison during the night if not treated by herbalist. If incorrect role is given, the wrong poison was used and the person will know they were poisoned. If treated by herbalist, announced in night post to everyone. Does not count as a night visit. INEDPENDENT Wins by killing One-Eyed Jack, or if last one standing. *The Kraken - The Legendary Sea Monster. Kills on even nights. Immune for first night and day. Wins if it can kill One-Eyed Jack. If One-Eyed Jack is killed by some other means, the Kraken will leave the game. CREW: Win if all the Pirates (and Kraken) are dead. *One-Eyed Jack - Former pirate who once awakened the Kraken, but has grown old and is now paranoid that the Kraken is after him. Is missing one eye, and can't see very well with the other. Will kill ANYONE who visits him during the night, except the Kraken. Cannot be pirate killed at night using normal means. Can still be planked/poisoned. Wins with innocents. *Bartender - The bartender is well-liked and respected among everyone on board. All his votes are counted double(triple if over 10 people voting). The bartender has an extensive knowledge of drinks and thus cannot be poisoned by the Alchemist. Will be informed if a poison attempt is made on him, but is not informed of the Alchemist's identity. *Doctor - Chooses one person each night to save. Can save self once per game. If that person would be killed by pirates that night, they are saved instead. Does not save from poison or Kraken. 50% chance to save from One-Eyed Jack. *Navy Officer - Chooses one living person each night to investigate. Will be told in morning if that person is (pirate/innocent/Kraken). identity of One-Eyed Jack. *Stowaway - Can visit one person each night and hide in their cabin. If that person is visited at night, the Stowaway will know who visited them. *Lookout - From up in the crow's nest, picks one person to watch each night. If that person visits someone at night, the lookout will know who they visited. Does not count as a visit. *Swashbuckler - A master swordsman. Can choose one person each night to visit and protect from pirates. Can choose self(defend). If pirates try to kill that person at night, an epic battle ensues. 50% chance the pirate is killed, 25% chance the swashbuckler is killed, 25% chance target is killed. When defending self, chances are 50/50. Does not protect from Kraken. After used successfully, swashbuckler's identity is revealed during night post. *Herbalist - Each night can choose one person to visit and counteract poison.